You, Me & Charlie
by AcheleCamrenShipper
Summary: Dianna audiciona como actriz para una serie que promete mucho llamada "Glee". Ella mantiene una relación sentimental con Charlie el cual ella considera como su otra mitad, su chico perfecto, pero al reencontrarse con Lea su antigua amiga de escuela su mundo dará un cambio drástico, al entrar en lo que parece ser un triángulo amoroso. Esta historia esta tambien en Wattpad.
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1.**

POV Dianna.

Era el primer dia de grabacion, aún no podía creer que saldría en tv, estaba muy ansiosa por conocer a los chicos del set, conocía el nombre de unos pocos... Mmm Harry, Cory, Mark y también Amber. Por cierto mi nombre es Dianna Agron.

Iba caminando tomada de la mano de Charlie, mi novio, el era alto pero no tanto, sus ojos eran igual a los míos como un avellana y su cabello rubio, era muchas veces un poco loco y divertido pero a la vez lindo y cariñoso.

\- Amor ya llegamos - Me dijo sonriendo.  
\- Me acompañas - Pregunte haciendo un puchero con mis labios.  
\- Claro que si linda - Dijo riendo un poco por mi acción.

Seguimos caminando hacia el set donde me encontré con un chico alto el cual reconoci al instante.

\- Hola Cory - Le dije estirando mi brazo en forma de saludo.  
\- Hola Di - Me dijo sonriendo amablemente y apretando mi mano para corresponder.  
\- Sabes cuando comenzará la escena - Pregunte mirándolo o al menos intentando alcanzar su mirada.  
\- No tengo idea... Creó que tenemos que esperar a lo que los demás lleguen - Me respondió agachándose un poco.  
\- Bueno amor, te esperaré en el pasillo. Porque aquí sólo aceptan a los actores - Dijo Charlie mostrándome un cartel que decía "sólo personal autorizado".  
\- Okay te veo luego, deseame suerte - Le dije sonriendo y besando sus labios.  
\- Suerte linda, Cuando termines me avisas - Dijo como emoción para luego volver a besarme.

Vi como se iba y me pude fijar a lo lejos que había un chico castaño y me senté a su lado. Por su apariencia si que era muy joven no pasaría de unos 19 o menos.

\- Hola - Lo salude amistosamente. - Tu también estarás en Glee - Pregunte antes de dejarlo hablar.  
\- Si mi personaje es Kurt Hummel... Mi nombre es Christoher... Colfer - Me dijo un poco nervioso y sonriendome. - Pero me puedes decir Chris...-  
\- Si el mío es el de Quinn Fabray y también es mi primer dia... Conoces a los que estarán con nosotros en escena - Pregunte curiosa mirándolo.  
\- Conozco alguno de ellos pero son bastantes... Porque - Preguntó ahora si mirandome y relajándose un poco.  
\- Porque me encantaría ir conociéndolos desde ya... Estoy muy emocionada - Dije casi gritando por la emoción.  
-Sabes sus nombres - Volví a preguntar antes que el pudiera siquiera mover su boca.  
\- A... Cory, Darren, Amber, Mark, Kevin, Jenna y a Lea - Me respondió riendo un poco por mi actitud y la verdad es que aveces paresco una niña pequeña y no una persona de 23 años.  
Pude notar lo rápido que había mencionado los nombres pero algo hizo click en mi mente.  
\- Wow para... Has dicho acaso Lea - Pregunte abriendo mis ojos.  
\- Si eso dije, la conoces - Preguntó hablando un poco más lento ahora.  
\- Creó que si, sabes su apellido - La curiosidad de saber si era ella me estaba matando ahora.  
\- Michele - Respondió  
\- Michele... No me suena, creó que me confundí - Dije mirando hacia cualquier lado con un poco de decepción.  
\- EN TREINTA MINUTOS TODOS LOS ACTORES PARA LA PRIMERA ESCENA - Se escuchó una voz por los altavoces sacandonos de nuestra conversación.  
\- Ha sido un gusto el conocerte Chris - le sonrei mientras me levantaba.  
\- Para mi también ha sido un gusto... Pero espera no se tu nombre - Me dijo levantándose también.  
\- Dianna Agron - Respondi.  
\- No lo olvidaré - Sonrio.  
\- Tampoco olvidaré el tuyo, Ahora tengo que irme a los vestidores - Le dije  
\- Yo igual, hasta dentro de un rato - Dijo despidiéndose con su mano y vi como se iba.

Salí en dirección a los vestidores femeninos para cambiarme con el atuendo de "Quinn" mi personaje.

\- Aún no se como acepte un papel de animadora... Esta ropa es muy pequeña... - Dije mientras acomodaba mi pequeño uniforme.  
\- Y ajustada -

Me gire al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos chocolate y una extraordinaria sonrisa.

\- Lea... - Susure ya que mis palabras no salían.  
\- Ahora hablas sola... - Dijo aún con aquella sonrisa.  
-Lea eres tu... - Dije mirandola de arriba abajo.  
-Si, soy yo Di... Como has crecido - Dijo dándome un abrazo que me sorprendió pero que correspondí inmediatamente.  
-Vamos tu has cambiado mucho más... - Dije separándome para poder mirarla.  
\- Y... Como has estado... No se nada de tu vida - Dijo riendo un poco.  
\- Es que Dios no te he visto desde... No se la secundaria - Dije aún en shock.  
\- Recuerdo que en ese momento yo era una nerd horrible que llevaba una ropa de espanto - Se señaló con el dedo ella misma.  
\- No eras horrible nunca ni antes ni mucho menos ahora y bueno lo de nerd talves - Dije con un poco de vergüenza.  
\- Basta... No hablemos más de mi - Dijo y vi como se sonrojo un poco.- Cuenta me como es que ahora actúas - Sonrio.  
-Bueno en la universidad estudie fotografía, dirección de cine y un poco de actuación y ahora mirame aquí - Fue mi turno de señalarme.  
\- Vaya que te ha ido bien... Quien serás en Glee - Preguntó curiosa.  
\- Quinn, la antagonista... - Rei - No se como actuar un papel de villana esos roles no son lo mío - Seguí riendo mientras la miraba.  
\- Wow... Entonces seremos enemigas porque seré Rachel - Ella también comenzó a reir.  
\- Enserio, entonces seré tu enemiga - Pregunte aunque ya era obvio, sin dejar de reír.  
-FALTAN QUINCE MINUTOS PARA EMPEZAR A RODAR LA ESCENA - se volvio a escuchar la voz de hace rato en todo el set.  
\- Me tengo que ir luego seguimos platicando - Dijo Lea mirandome fijamente.  
\- Yo igual también me tengo que ir hasta entonces - Dije sonriendole y sintiéndome un poco nerviosa por su mirada.

Termine con el maquillaje y el peinado para luego grabar junto a los demás, duramos cerca de tres horas en varias tomas para algunas escenas. Luego llame a Charlie por celular.  
-Hola mi amor, ya sali, donde estas - Pregunte sintiéndome un poco agotada.  
\- Estoy en la cafetería, ven - Me respondió  
\- Clara, ya te alcanzó sólo voy a recojer mis cosas, Adios - El también se despidió y colgué.

Cuando iba caminando hacia la cafetería que él me había dicho, vi a Charlie a lo lejos sentado junto algunos chicos del set.

\- Hola - Dije saludando con la manos y sentándome.  
-Amor por aquí - me señaló una silla que estaba justo a su lado. - Ellos son... Heather, Naya, Darren, y Chris - Los señaló a cada uno.  
\- Ah hola chicos... Es un gusto aunque ya los había visto - Les sonrei amablemente.  
\- El gusto es nuestro , si tenemos ante nuestros ojos a todo una actriz - Dijo Darren alzando sus cejas.  
\- Tu también actúas de lo mejor - Le dije sonriendole.  
\- Bueno de que me perdí... - Esa voz...


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2.**

Voltee para ver y estaba en lo cierto era Lea con su hermosa sonrisa.

-Aún queda espacio para mi - Preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.  
-Si, hay mucho espacio - Dije inmediatamente casi sin pensar mis palabras, enseguida tome una de las sillas y la rode de una forma nada sutil.  
-Ehh, ok gracias - Me dijo riendo un poco por mi acción, yo no podia dejar de mirarla.  
-Bueno mientras no estabas nos informábamos acerca del trabajo de Charlie - Dijo Naya comiendo su almuerzo.  
\- Mmm... bueno mi trabajo no es nada del otro mundo... Sólo soy un fotógrafo... - Dijo Charlie un poco tímido.  
\- De hecho, gracias a la fotografía nos conocimos - Comente mirando ahora a mi novio.  
\- Quiero escuchar su historia, vamos cuentenla - Le escuche decir a una chica rubia la cual reconoci como Heather.

 _Se me había hecho tarde para ir a la clase de fotografía, además era mi primer dia y por eso salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude hacia mi salón._  
 _Mientras pensaba, me distraje y sentí como mi cuerpo chocaba con algo._

 _\- Lo siento - Dije recibiendo mis libros, y vi como su mano tocó la mía y lo mire a sus ojos, eran unos hermosos ojos color avellanas que me des colocaron._  
 _\- No, no te preocupes ha sido mi culpa - Me dijo sonriendo._  
 _\- Gracias por ayudarme a recojerlos - Dije señalando mis libros._  
 _\- No es nada, me gusta ayudar a damiselas en apuros y por lo que parece tu si que los tienes - Río un poco de su propia broma sin dejar de mirarme._  
 _\- Si... Es que estoy llegando tarde a clase - Dije mientras me levantaba._  
 _\- Yo igual, es mi primer dia y vaya impresión voy a dar si no me apresuro - Dijo mientras caminaba junto a mi._  
 _\- Si es mejor que me marche ya - Le sonrei amablemente_  
 _-Espera, Donde es tu clase - Me detuvo con su brazo._  
 _\- Es la 14-21- Respondí ya un poco apresurada_  
 _\- Un momento, estudia fotografía no - Preguntó el chico_  
 _\- Si - Respondí_  
 _\- Que bien estamos en la misma clase, que te parece si vamos juntos - Su sonrisa se volvio aun más grande._

 _Sólo sonrei y fuimos juntos a salón y ese día también nos llevamos un regañó del profesor por llegar tarde._

\- Aww eso es tan lindo - Dijo Chris con sus ojos cristalinos.  
-Siii - Dijo Heather, aveces pienso que ella realmente es Brittany.

El móvil de Darren me sacó de mis pensamientse.

\- Lo siento debo contestar - Dijo el chico de cabello de goma.  
\- Descuida Darren no pasa nada - Lo tranquilizó Naya.  
\- Amor creó que es hora de irnos, tendremos que encontrar un hotel cerca y no conosco mucho ohio ya sabes - Me dijo Charlie el cual se estaba levantando.  
\- Bueno lindo... Vamos, Adiós chicos ya se nos hace tarde - Les informe despidiéndome de cada uno. Viendo como todos se iban y cuando me gire para tomar mi bolso alguien tocó mi hombro y por supuesto crei que era Charlie pero sólo fue hasta que que alce la mirada.  
\- Espera... Conozco un hotel, de hecho es donde me estoy quedando - Respondió Lea mirando al suelo, y eso me pareció muy tierno.  
\- Charlie - Lo llame. - Ven un momento - Alce un poco la voz para que me pudiera escuchar.  
\- Pasa algo amor - Preguntó mirandome.  
\- Lea me ha dicho que sabe de un hotel - Le comente  
\- Entonces que esperamos... Vamos - Dijo con emocion, lo cual me hizo sonreír.

Lea nos enseñó donde era, entramos al lugar y nos separamos, ella a su habitación y Charlie conmigo a la nuestra.

\- Hace mucho calor aquí - Le dije a Charlie con una sonrisa  
\- Claro si quieres puedo activar el aire acondicionado - Dijo como si nada.  
\- No, no quiero que lo actives - Seguí con mi juego  
\- Entonces... No entiendo - Se puso más cerca de mi  
\- Quiero que tu te enciendas - Le dije dándole un rumbo muy distinto a la conversación.

POV Charlie.

En ese momento pude observar como sus expresiones cambiaron al igual que su voz antes estaba muy dulce y tierna y ahora sólo podía ver en ella sensualidad y lujuria.

\- Si así lo deseas amor - Le dije tomándola de la cintura.  
\- No se que es lo que esperas - m Respondí un segundo antes de abalanzarse a mis labios.  
Con un rápido movimiento ella estaba contra la pared, sus labios no dejaban los míos y me separe un segundo de ella.  
\- Que pasa - Me preguntó un poco ansiosa.  
\- Es que eres realmente hermosa - Le dije con media sonrisa.  
Ella sólo se sonrojo un poco pero no la deje hablar y la volví a besar, era estaba vez un beso lento pero sensual. Estuvimos un rato en eso hasta que ambos nos corrimos y me sentía tan bien en sus brazos ella era perfecta me sentía tan afortunado por tenerla a mi lado.

\- Ha sido asombroso al igual que tu - Le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla con una sonrisa boba  
\- Si... Lo ha sido - Se escuchó un poco rara pero talves sea por el momento.  
\- Te amo - le dije pronunciando lentamente cada sílaba.  
\- Debemos ducharnos ahora si... - Se levantó y eso me pareció muy raro, pero lo dejare pasar no quiero armar un drama por una tontería.  
Luego de eso nos duchamos y el resto del dia nos quedamos en casa viendo películas que le gustaban a Di aunque la verdad eran un poco aburrida y me termine quedando dormido.

POV Dianna.

Luego de hacer el amor con Charlie me sentí extraña y no se porque es como si ya no era igual y eso me asusto porque no quiero que las cosas se vuelvan raras entre nosotros, no quiero arruinar una relación sólo porque estoy analizando todo mucho más de lo que deveria.  
Mientras pensaba no me di cuenta en que momento me quede dormida pero lo que nunca olvidaré es que ese día algo cambio dentro de mi, y se quien provocó ese algo... Fue ella, siempre era ella...


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3.**

Me desperté por el molesto ruido del despertador, gire hacia un lado y pude ver a Charlie aún dormido, este chico era perfecto no se en que estaba pensado ayer soy afortunada de que este conmigo.  
Pude notar que su brazo estaba abrazandome intente safarme de su agarre porque se me hacia tarde para ir al set pero el se aferró más a mi.

\- Mmmm... Buenos días Lady Di - Dijo sonriendo por el apodo  
\- Buenos días corderito - Le segui el juego sonriendole  
\- ¿Corderito? - Preguntó riendo  
\- Tu madre te llamaba asi no recuerdas? - Segui riendo  
\- Si ya lo recuerdo - Dijo pensando en su siguiente oración - Creó que era por mi cabello, antes era muy largo y risado - Arrugo su nariz y río  
\- No podría imaginarte así - Le dije desordenando su cabello - Amor me tengo que duchar - Le informe  
\- Bueno haslo - Dijo con una sonrisa boba  
\- Si... Yo lo haría si me soltaras - Rei intentado salir de sus brazos  
\- Bien - Abrió sus brazos y al fin me pude levantar note su falso enojo y sonrei  
\- No estes mal porque me voy sabes que regresaré  
\- Lo se, amor no se te olvide avisarme cuando termines de grabar para irte a buscar - Dijo mirandome a los ojos  
\- Bueno yo te aviso y ahora si me iré a duchar - Le di un pequeño beso en los labios y fui directo al baño.  
Me di cuenta que el se volvio acomodar en la cama ya que hoy no tenía trabajo.  
Tome la ducha, me vestí y luego hice un poco de café. Salí de inmediato porque ya era tarde, afuera del hotel era un lío de tráfico y personas caminando a todos lados.

\- Hola - Dijo una voz a mi espalda  
\- Ho... Hola Lea - Dije tartamudeando un poco y me sentí estúpida. Ella lucía hermosa, siempre lo hacia  
\- Mmm... Me preguntaba si podríamos ir juntas al set - Me preguntó moviendo sus pies  
\- Claro, vamos a por un taxi - Pregunte mirandola a los ojos  
\- Supongo - Río bajo  
Intentamos detener un taxi, pero nada, ninguno se fijaba.

\- Oh por Dios... Es que todos son ciegos, que tiene que hcer una persona para detener un taxi aquí - Dijo Lea ya perdiendo la paciencia  
\- Calma, y si tomamos el metro - pregunte  
-Vamos Dianna en el metro no llegaremos nunca - respondió  
\- Lo siento... Era sólo una idea  
\- No yo lo siento es sólo que no me gusta ser impuntual - Dijo ella mirandome fijamente

En ese momento una camioneta negra se detuvo justo en frente nuestra y comenzó a sonar la bocina.

\- Hey chicas - Dijo un chico desde el auto  
\- Hola Mark - Saludo Lea  
\- Hola... - Dije  
\- Que esperan hay suban - Dijo el chico saliendo del aunto y abriendo la puerta del copiloto haciendome señas para que pasará, después abrió la de atrás y paso Lea.

\- Chicas si no es molestia iré a recojer a Heather y Naya... Por suerte viven en el mismo apartamento - Dijo Mark  
\- Claro que no me molesta - Le dije  
\- A mi tampoco... Y gracias, Mark te puedo hacer una pregunta un poco salida del tema - Preguntó Lea  
\- Si, claro hay confianza - respondió poniendo en marcha el auto  
\- Heather y Naya se conocen antes de comenzar a grabar Glee con nosotros - Preguntó Lea curiosa  
\- Si, o bueno eso creó lo digo porque esas no se separan ni para ducharse - Dijo Mark en broma  
\- Eso de seguro que si - Lea comenzó a reír y su risa era tan... Tan indescriptible y contagiosa y comencé a reír también  
\- Mark que personaje eres en Glee - Pregunte mirándolo  
\- El mejor Noah Puckerman, ese chico es estupendo y además tiene un enamoramiento con Quinn Fabray ya entiendo porque - Dijo mirandome fijamente y sentí como mis mejillas ardían por la vergüenza  
\- Un momento me esta coqueteando y me dejó, por Dios Dianna tu tienes pareja - Pensé mirando rápidamente hacia la ventana

Nos detuvimos por la luz roja del semáforo y él de nuevo me miró a los ojos, senti como su mirada cambio a mis labios y se comenzó a acercar poco a poco.

POV Lea.  
Que mierda hacia Mark con Dianna... Oh no se van a besar... Vamos Lea has algo... HAS ALGO

-La luz cambio a verde - Casi grite Mark casi salto por mi acción y se alejó para seguir conduciendo  
\- Ehh... Bueno este es el apartamento de las chicas - Dijo el chico nervioso  
Tocó la bocina un par de veces, luego salieron Heather y Naya, me fije que sus manos estaban entrelazadas, al entrar al auto y darse cuenta de nuestras miradas las soltaron

\- Holaa - Dijeron al unisono y se miraron  
\- Hola chicas - Dije, Dianna y Mark también saludaron y seguimos con el recorrido  
\- Chicas que les parece si después de que grabemos hacemos una fiesta en mi casa... Ya saben para conocernos más - Miró a Dianna - Y darnos la bienvenida - Dijo Mark  
\- No lo se tengo que decirle a Charlie - Dijo Dianna, al yo escuchar al tal Charlie me daban muchos... Celos? No no Lea además es su novio y eso no me deveria importar  
\- No te preocupes él también puede ir - Dijo el chico sonriendo falsamente  
\- Por nosotras no hay problema, si iremos - Dijo Heather mirando a Naya la cual asintió  
\- También iré - Respondí  
\- Entonces... Hay fiesta - Dijo Mark emocionado

Después de unos minutos más llegamos al set, y observe como Mark le abría la puerta a Dianna con un " Puedes salir hermosa ", Dios es un idiota acaso no se da cuenta que... Tiene novio

POV Dianna.  
Quería salir de hay cuanto antes, me sentía super incómoda cuando Mark me coqueteaba, siento que estoy engañando a Charlie y eso no me gusta

\- Esta todo bien - Gire mi cabeza y vi a Lea  
\- Te dire algo pero se discreta - Dije un poco más bajo  
\- Claro que si - Respondí de inmediato  
\- No me gusta que Mark me coquetee, sabiendo que tengo novio  
\- Oh... Creó que él lo hacia porque no sabía que Charlie era tu novio - Me dijo  
\- Debe ser eso, en la fiesta le dire... No quiero mal entendidos  
\- Bueno, pero intenta no hacerlo sentir mal, el puede parecer el típico chico malo pero por dentro el muy sensible - Dijo ella y sin darme cuenta yo le estaba mirando los labios, creó que se dio cuenta porque se sonrojo y apartó la mirada  
\- Descuida no lo lastimaré - Dije aun embobada  
\- Bien, hay que ir a vestirnos - Me informó

Nos fuimos a los vestidores, como siempre me pondría el uniforme de animadora y Lea el de nerd  
\- Odio estos calcetines, son muy largos y pican - Dijo Lea quejándose - Y tu que esperas - Me dijo mirandome  
\- No puedo cambiarme si me miras así - Dije tartamudeando un poco  
\- Oh... Claro ok - Se dio la vuela quedando de espaldas a mi

Vi como Lea levantó el borde de su playera subiéndola, no podia dejar de mirar pude observar la esquina del broche de su sostén y...


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4.**

\- Lea... Que haces - Pregunte y creó que fue mi peor error porque ella se dio la vuelta quedando en frente a mi, con sólo su sostén.  
\- Sólo me estoy poniendo mi atuendo - Respondió inocentemente  
\- Eh... Es mejor si voy al baño... Si yo... Adiós - Prácticamente corri hacia el baño mientras ella se quedaba confundida.

\- No puedo resistirme a verla así... Un momento porque estas nerviosa... Ella es sólo tu amiga aunque... No aunque nada Dianna no es nada más que tu amiga - Me regañe mentalmente mientras terminaba con mi ropa.

La siguiente escena paso súper lenta y además debía hablar con Lea en esta lo que lo hacia aún peor, luego de terminar llame a Charlie.

\- Hola amor - Dije atraves del teléfono  
\- Como te fue Di - Preguntó  
\- Bien, me fui en el auto de Mark - Le dije  
\- Es bueno que hagas nuevos amigos - Se notaba muy animado  
\- Bueno... El nos invitó a una fiesta hoy en la noche - Le pregunte expectante  
\- Genial entonces luego debemos comprar la ropa, te voy a buscar o tu te vienes - Preguntó  
\- Yo voy... Bueno amor te dejó porque ya llegó mi taxi - Me despedi  
\- Adiós linda - Dijo y se cerro la linea.

Subí al taxi unos cuantos minutos más tarde llegue al hotel, baje y subí a la habitación.

\- Amor, ya estoy aqui - Dije subiendo la voz  
\- Hola - Llego hasta mi y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios  
\- Vamos a comer en casa... O salimos - Le pregunte  
\- Descuida, yo hice comida - Dijo con una gran sonrisa  
\- Wow, Tu cocinas - Pregunte asombrada  
\- Siempre me ha gustado cocinar sólo que casi nunca lo hago - Dijo tímidamente  
\- Yo calificaré que tan bueno eres - Le giñe  
\- Bien tome aciento señorita que yo le llevare su plato - Dijo haciendo una pose de mesero que me hizo reír.

Comimos y luego de un rato acabe con el silencio.

\- Eso ha estado delicioso amor - Le dije  
\- Gracias - Dijo sonriendo  
\- Debes cocinar más seguido - Toque su mejilla  
\- Lo ves, te dije que sería buena - Dijo levantándose de la mesa  
\- Amor que tal si dormimos un poco - Le pregunte  
\- Si sólo lavare esto - Señaló los platos

Dormimos más que lo planeado y desperté a Charlie diciéndole que aún nos faltaba comprar la ropa.

\- Compremos primero la tuya, se que vas a tardar más - Dijo con burla  
\- Ni se porque eres mi novio pero es cierto - Rei  
\- Siempre tengo la razón - Dijo subiendo su mentón  
\- Aveces eres irritante, Vallamos a esa tienda - Dije apuntando con mi dedo

Terminamos de comprar nuestros atuendos para esta noche y comimos un poco, luego fuimos a el apartamento

\- Amor adivina - Dijo el emocionado  
\- Que - Pregunte  
\- Rente un auto - Dijo dando un salto  
\- Genial... Y bueno ya tenemos que irnos - Dije

Subimos al auto era un hermoso Audi s4 negro, partimos a casa de Mark y Charlie condujo un rato hasta que llegamos.

\- Es muy linda la casa de Mark - Le dije a Charlie  
\- Si... - Dijo apartando la mirada  
\- Porque estas tan distraído - Pregunte mirándolo fijamente  
\- Perdón me dijiste algo - Preguntó aún sin mirarme  
\- Charlie mirame - Tome su barbilla y lo obligue a que volteara su cara  
\- Que tienes amor, estas raro desde que llegamos - Le dije  
\- Lo siento... Es sólo que hay mucha gente ya sabes yo no los conosco es como si no perteneciera a este lugar - Sabía que no me estaba hablando de la casa el sipre fue muy inseguro  
\- No importa... Estoy aqui contigo vamos entremos muero de frío - Dije intentando cambiar de tema

Fuimos hasta adentro y nos encontramos con Mark y sentí como Charlie apreto su agarre en mi mano.

\- Hola Di y... - Dijo Mark  
\- Charlie - Dijo mi novio un poco incómodo  
\- Si... Lo siento Charlie no soy bueno con los nombres - Le dijo con una falsa sonrisa  
\- Tu casa esta muy linda - Dije dirigiéndome a Mark para romper el incómodo silencio que se había generado  
\- Si lo se... Fue un obsequio de mis padres - Sonrio  
\- Donde están todos - Pregunte  
\- Estan en la sala - Rio. - Ellos literalmente casi se toman todo el vodka  
\- Ire al baño - Dijo el chico rubio mientras se marchaba y su voz sonó un poco enojada?  
\- Creó que no le caigo a tu novio - Dijo Mark girando su mirada a otro lado  
\- Oh... No lo creó el sólo esta un poco incómodo - Dije intentando ser amable, pero en este momento no podía estaba un poco desconcertada por la actitud de Charlie, el no es asi... No entiendo que le pasa, pero se lo preguntaré ahorita.  
Me dirigía hacia el baño a buscarlo y en ese momento alguien me detuvo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Hola

POV Charlie.  
Me fui a el baño y a decir verdad estaba muy enojado... La verdad no se muy bien porque pero estoy seguro de que ese Mark le tiene ganas a mi novia, su cara de imbécil cuando hablaba... Es un estupido.  
Mientras iba pensando y matando mentalmente a Mark, choque con alguien.  
\- Lo siento... Yo... No te vi - Estire mi brazo para ayudarla a levantar  
\- Descuida, fue mi culpa - Dijo una chica un poco rubia con una voz bastante aniñada pero atrayente.  
\- Soy Charlie - Dije presentándome y estirando mi mano  
\- Yo soy Vanessa - Ella rechazo mi mano y en cambio me abrazo, y fue muy diferente este abrazo a el que tengo con otras personas incluso mi novia... Y me separe de inmediato al pensar en Dianna  
\- Lo siento... No se porque hice eso - Dijo la chica  
\- Bueno... Yo iba a ocupar esto - Dije señalándole la puerta del baño en la que ella estaba apoyada  
\- Oh... Si pasa - Se apartó de inmediato  
\- Bien... Te veré luego - Dije intentado ocultar mi gran sonrisa  
\- Hasta luego - Me dijo con una tonta sonrisa  
Entre al baño y eche agua sobre mi rostro para quitar cualquier pensamiento indebido  
\- Vamos... Tienes novia - Dije susurrando  
\- Lo se soy yo - Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con una Dianna muy enojada  
-Hace cuanto estas hay - Pregunte un poco asustado  
\- Acabó de llegar... - Ladeó su cabeza confundida  
\- Oh - Dije mirando al piso  
\- Que paso halla afuera con Mark - Me preguntó mirándome  
\- Enserio lo preguntas... No notaste como te miraba... Te estaba comiendo en su mente frente a mi - Dijo elevando un poco la voz  
\- Claro que no me fije, tu eres mi novio y el sólo un conocido - Ella tocó mi mejilla y su enojo desapareció  
\- Lo se pero sólo yo te puedo ver de esa forma - Toque su nariz  
\- Wow que posesivo - Rei - Pero es cierto - Me dio un pequeño beso  
\- Vamos por un trago - Le pregunte  
\- Si vamos - Tomó mi mano y salimos del baño y me escribí mentalmente cerrar la puerta la próxima vez  
Salimos y tomamos un poco, bueno talves sólo tome yo ya que Di solo cogio uno, nos encontramos con algunos de sus amigos que yo conocía y fuimos al balcón.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5.**

\- La vista es muy bonita desde aquí - Dijo Di  
\- Si es hermosa, al igual que tu - Le sonreí  
\- Eres muy bobo cuando estas ebrio - Dijo un poco sonrojada  
\- Hace fri-frio aquí - Le dije  
\- Ni me lo menciones - Tembló un poco  
\- Ven... Toma - Le puse mi saco en sus hombros  
\- Pero tu... - No la deje continuar  
\- Estoy bien amor - Sonreí acercándome un poco más a ella, mientras yo lo hacia ella daba pasos atrás quedando contra la barandilla y la bese, fue un beso apresurado  
\- Espera... Charlie... Aquí no - Dijo mientras yo apretaba sus caderas más cerca de mi - Para - Subió la voz un poco  
\- Que pasa - Ma aleje  
\- Estas ebrio... Mejor vamos a casa - Dijo más para ella misma que para mi  
\- Pero que dices yo no estoy borr-borracho a-amor - Dije fallando al hablar y me golpee mentalmente  
\- Nos vamos - Tomó mi brazo y ni dijo una palabra mas.

POV Dianna.  
Tome a Charlie del brazo y no se movió a si que agarre sus hombros para que caminara hasta el auto.  
\- Espera... Esp-espera que-que haces - Preguntó y note su cara de confusión cuando lo empuje dentro del auto  
\- Sólo quedaste allí - Cerre la puerta  
\- No... No de-dejame yo conduzco - Me dijo cerrando sus ojos y casi durmiéndose  
-Claro que no bobo - Era muy divertido verlo en este estado era como un bebé  
Cuando iba abrir la puerta del conductor escuche una voz familiar  
\- Hola... - Dijo ella

POV Lea.  
\- Hola Lea - Dijo Dianna con su seño fruncido al ver mi estado - Que te paso - Preguntó acercándose a mi - Porque lloras  
\- Puedo confiar en ti - Le pregunte casi sin aire por mis sollosos  
\- Si... Claro... Que paso - Volvió a preguntar  
\- Es... El... Dean... Me hizo daño - Dije apagando mi voz al ya no poder ocultar mis lágrimas. Dianna me abrazo fuerte y me aferre más a su cuerpo.  
-Pero... Estamos hablando del mismo Dean... De la secundaria - Preguntó sin dejar de abrazarme  
\- Si es el... Sólo que estaba muy ebrio - Seguí sollozando en su hombro - Era totalmente distinto... Era aterrador  
\- Calma... No dejaré que te vuelva a tocar... Donde esta - Preguntó y su voz sonó muy alterada  
\- No lo se... Él sólo... No se... Yo sólo sali corriendo - Sentí las lágrimas volver  
\- Pero no llores todo va estar bien ok - Dijo separándose para mirarme  
\- A-amor vamos - Escuche a Charlie dentro del auto fallando al vocalizar  
\- Espera un segundo - Me dijo Dianna mirando hacia el auto y luego volviendo a mi - Puedo llevarte a casa es de noche, hace frio y... Es muy tarde - Me dijo viendo su reloj  
\- No quiero ser molestia - Di un paso atras para darle espacio  
\- No lo seras... Ven sube - Dijo dándole la vuelta al auto para abrir la puerta del copiloto  
\- Esta bien - Subí al auto, luego cerro la puerta, y también subió.

POV Dianna.  
\- Bueno que harás ahora que llegues a tu departamento - Pregunte para romper el silencio  
\- Dormir que más - Río un poco - Tu que harás - Preguntó  
\- Talves saque a pasear a Freddy un rato... Y luego también dormir - Le respondi mientras conducía  
\- Freddy es tu mascota o algo así - Preguntó  
\- Si es mi perro, aunque lo consideró como mi hijo - Rei un poco - es algo estupido lo se pero le he cogido mucho aprecio  
\- No es estupido... De echó yo consideró a mi gato Luciano como mi hijo también - Confesó con una gran sonrisa que era hermosa pero gire para concentrarme en la vía  
\- Que bien tienes un gato, que tal si un día se presenta con Freddy - Le dije entusiasmada  
\- Claro y podrían ser amigos - Dijo Lea feliz - Antes has dicho que sacarias a pasear a Freddy - Preguntó  
\- Si porque - Pregunte  
\- No es un poco tarde para eso digo es como la media noche o algo así - Río fuerte  
\- Si bueno casi siempre lo sacó a esta hora o más tarde ya sabes estoy desocupada, la cuidad esta sola y a el le gusta - Rei con ella  
\- Con Luciano es una lucha salir no creo que algún día le guste hacer eso - Siguio riendo sólo que ahora más bajo  
\- No hag-hagan rui-ruido intento dor-dormir - Dijo Charlie desde el asiento trasero callando nuestras risas  
\- opss... Lo siento Charlie y hola a ti tambien - Dijo Lea mirando hacia atrás donde estaba el  
\- Quien... Quien eres - Preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados  
\- Es Lea - Le respondi  
\- Hola Lea... Si no les molesta dor-dormire... No hagan ruido - Dijo acomodándose en el asiento  
\- Claro gruñón... Te dejamos dormir - Le respondi de broma  
\- Shh... - Repondio el  
\- Creó que es mejor que lo dejes - Dijo Lea riendo bajo por la forma de actuar de Charlie  
\- Si, no creo que el pueda seguir respondiendo - Le dije mirándolo por el retrovisor mientras paraba en un semáforo. Estaba todo tirado, despeinado y con la ropa mal arreglada  
\- Llegamos - Dije luego de unos minutos conduciendo  
Estacione el auto y luego le abrí la puerta a Lea, saque a Charlie con su ayuda, subiendo los tres en el ascensor. Cuando Llegamos a nuestro piso, deje a Lea en su puerta para despedirme

\- Amor voy a nuestra habitación - Dijo Charlie, tropezando con sus pies  
\- Bueno nos vemos mañana en el set - Me despedi de ella y comencé a caminar pero su pequeña mano me detuvo  
\- Espera... Quería agradecerte - Me miró directamente a los ojos y sentí mariposas en mi estómago  
\- porque - Pregunte intentando mantenerme coherente  
\- Por todo... Traerme y escucharme - Dijo tímidamente lo que me dio mucha ternura  
\- No hay nada que agradecer para eso están las amigas - Le dije y le di un buenas noches antes de salir hacia mi habitación.  
\- Mierda - Dijo Charlie y su voz sonó como su estuviera cien por cien sobrio  
\- Que pasa amor - Le pregunte  
\- El saco... Hay estaban las llaves y mi celular - Dijo un poco desesperado  
\- Se quedó en casa de Mark hay que buscarlo - Le propuse  
\- Bien yo conduzco - Me dijo  
\- Ok... Con cuidado - Le advertí  
Bajamos hasta el auto y Charlie condujo lo más rápido que pudo aún así iba con cuidado por mi atenta mirada  
Una vez que llegamos, comenzamos a buscar en la sala, cocina, balcón y nada, en una de esas lo vi sobre un sofá.  
\- Amor lo encontre - Dije pero el no estaba cerca y no pudpudo escuchar  
Camine entre la multitud y me detuvieron unas manos en mi hombro  
\- Quien... Tu - Me gire y le di una cachetada  
\- Auch... Que tienes - Preguntó levantando la voz  
\- No te hagas el tonto Dean - Le dije empezando a gritar  
\- Que - Grito - Pero si no te hice nada - Dijo con rabia  
\- Noo - Dije con sarcasmo - Casi abusas de Lea - Le grite ya perdiendo el control y tirándolo al suelo. El me giro quedando sobre mi y vi su puño acercarse a mi rostro.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6.**

POV Charlie.

\- Dianna no aparece por ningún lado, donde estas amor - Pense  
Me di la vuelta y la vi en el piso y encima de ella estaba un estupido que la iba a golpear  
-Que haces - Le grite y lo empuje fuera del cuerpo de mi novia, le di un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que sangrara  
\- Charlie, dejalo...- Le escuche decir a Dianna con su voz rota  
\- Si... Alejate idiota nisiquiera te conosco - Me grito el chico  
\- Dejalo - Me volvió a decir Di, esta vez un poco más firme. No le hice caso y lo volvi a golpear, vi como ella se iba y me levante dejando a el chico en el piso.  
\- Que esta pasando aquí - Dijo Mark haciéndose paso dentro de las personas que se habían formado a nuestro alrededor  
\- Este idiota y su novia... Me tiraron aquí y luego me golpearon - Dijo tocándose la cara  
\- Dean no te hagas la víctima - Dijo Naya cantando la atención de todos - Vi todo lo que le hacías a Lea - Dijo finalmente para irse de la mano con Heather.  
\- No entiendo una mierda... Que pasa aquí - Mark se veía confundido  
\- Alguien vio a Dianna - Pregunte al no verla en ningún lado  
\- La vi salir en su auto - Dijo una voz que ya había escuchado antes  
\- Ohh... - Dije un poco enojado  
\- No te preocupes yo te puedo llevar - Dijo Vanessa  
\- No es necesario - Le dije un poco apenado  
\- Insisto - Me dijo sonriendo  
Entonces acepte y subí al auto de Vanessa  
\- Gracias no se como oagarte esto - Dije mirándola  
\- No tienes que hacerlo, es un placer llevarte en mi auto - Dijo sonrojándose un poco  
\- Si tu lo dices pero aún así quedó en deuda contigo - L sonreí un poco  
Me puse a ver por la ventana y todo estaba tan solo, luego sentí como sus ojos cafés me quemaban y gire mi mirada hacia ella, sus ojos eran hermosos nunca había visto unos iguales, digo los de Di eran hermosos pero estos me transmitían algo.  
Pensar en mi novia me hacia sentir culpable porque estaba viendo de esa manera a una chica que no era ella.  
\- Porque me miras de esa forma - Pregunte  
\- No se d que hablas siempre te he mirado igual - Dijo acercándose a mi, estaba tan distraído que nisiquiera había notado que estaba en el estacionamiento del hotel ya  
\- Que... Que hac-haces - Pregunte fallando al hablar por mi nerviosismo ya que estaba muy cerca su rostro del mío  
\- Nada - Con esto me beso

POV Dianna.

No puedo creer que Charlie lo golpeara, digo yo le di una cachetada pero sólo eso, todos nos miraban.  
Trate de relajarme un poco y respirar, mientras conducía. Unos minutos después ya estaba en el hotel, baje del auto y me diriji a la habitación.  
Entonces recordé que había dejado a Charlie en casa de Mark... Que el se las arregle. Mientras pensaba no me di cuneta en que hora me quede dormida.

POV Lea.

No puedo creer que se allá acabado enserio la arena de Luciano... No entiendo porque se enfado tanto...  
Estaba dentro de mis pensamientos mientras bajaba hasta la tienda de mascotas... Pasaría por el estacionamiento para ahorrar terreno, gracias a Dios la tienda estaba abierta las veinticuatro horas. De pronto una voz familiar.

\- Charlie - Pense  
Si definitivamente era el...  
Asome mk cabeza cerca de un espacio en el lugar donde lo vi bajarse de un auto que no conocía. Espera estaba acompañado... Wow. Tranquila Lea talves es su prima o algo a si y ti imaginandot- SE BESARON

POV Charlie.

Llegamos hasta el estacionamiento del hotel y ella me había comentado que también vivía en Ohio y que sus padres le compraron una casa y el auto, no me sorprendió mucho ella tenía cara de chica mimada, una muy linda.  
Bajamos del auto y le volvi a dar las gracias.  
\- Ya te dije que no es nada, además fuiste buena compañía Charlie - Me dijo  
\- Igual gra... - Me volvió a besar pero esta vez le correspondí hasta que recordé algo... Dianna.  
Me separe alertado, de seguro esta enojada conmigo por no hacerle caso de que dejara a el estupido ese que me entere que se llama Dean un nombre también estupido.  
\- Lo siento - Sólo corri  
No podía hacerle esto a mi novia.  
\- Charlie - Una voz me grito, gire y...  
\- Mierda - Maldije era ella enserio esto no podía ser peor

POV Dianna.

Era ya de día... Toque a mi lado buscando a... Charlie, recordé lo que paso ayer y el enojo volvió a mi, pero debía ir a trabajar.  
\- Talves si llamó a Lea para ir juntas... No seria mal idea quería volver a verla y tomó el auto que arrendó por una semana "el chico que se hace llamar mi novio" y sólo sería por un día.  
Lueog tome una ducha y fui a buscar algo de ropa. Me pondría cualquier cosa igual en set me cambiaría eleji un vestido azul simple y un maquillaje natural.

\- Hola - Dije intentando ocultar mi emoción  
\- Hola Dianna - Preguntó del otro lado de la línea  
\- si, soy yo... Me preguntaba si esta mañana, gusta usted de acompañarme en mi auto e ir al set juntas - Le dije con gracia intentado sacarle una risa  
\- Mmm... Esta bien - Dijo pero y la risa?  
\- Pasa algo - Pregunte un poco confundida  
\- La verdad si... Dianna tenemos que hablar - Dijo con un tono bastante serio  
\- No me austes - Dije ahora ya desconcertada

Fui hasta la puerta de la habitación de Lea, su repuesta me había asustado un poco... Que estaría ocurriendo con la morena?  
Toque su puerta un par de veces y espere a que abriera

\- Bueno ya estoy aqui - Forcé una sonrisa  
\- Es mejor que pases - Seguía seria  
Me adentre en su habitación y al girarme note como estaba vestida la mujer llevaba unos jeans y una camiseta blanca, era una ropa muy casual pero aún así era hermosa.

\- Sientate - Seguía actuando muy misteriosa  
\- Puedes decirme que ocurre... La intriga me mata - Dije  
\- Bueno... Ayer yo... Luego de que me dejarás fui a comprarle algo a Luciano - Frunci el ceño - Lo se era tarde pero el se puso histérico... Te juro que cuando los vi fue sin querer y yo-yo  
\- Espera... Que... Estas divagando no entiendo de que hablas - Dije riendo un poco, vi que dio un suspiro y continuó  
\- Se trata de Charlie...  
\- Te hizo algo... Si lo hizo te juró que -Me interrumpió  
\- No Dianna escucha... Dejame terminar - Me pidio  
\- Bueno - Acepte  
\- Vi como bajaba de un auto... Junto a una chica - Le interrumpi  
\- Eso no significa nada pudpudo ser alguna compañera ya sabes me lleve el auto y - Me interrumpió  
\- Pero luego se besaron... - Dijo cerrando sus ojos.

Yo me quede en shock, no creo a Charlie capas de eso...el no lo haría pero... Porque metiria Lea.

\- Di... - Yo aún seguía en trance - Estas bien - Preguntó y podía notar la preocupación en su voz  
\- Donde esta ese imbécil... - Dije alterada.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7.**

\- Tranquilízate - Ella seguía preocupada  
\- Necesitó llamarlo  
Tome mi móvil y busque su número, lo marque inmediatamente, luego de unos cuantos timbres contestó.  
\- Hola amor - Se escuchaba relajado  
\- Me puedes decir que te ocurrió ayer - Dije apretando la mandíbula intentando controlar mi furia  
\- Lo único es que me dejaste afuera y por suerte me quedaba algo de ropa en el estudio porque tú te quedaste con las llaves del auto y yo...  
\- Cállate, no quiero oír tus mierda ahora... Dime donde estas - Casi le grite  
\- Calma, de todas formas no sé porque te enojas sabias que el tipo de la fiesta merecía esos golpes... Estoy en el trabajo... Tu no deberías estar en el set - Preguntó aún relajado causando el aumento de mi ira  
\- Eso ya lo se, estoy de camino... luego hablamos - Corte la llamada y mire a Lea

\- Vamos rápido o hoy llegaremos tarde, luego veo como resuelvo este asunto... Mm y gracias por decirme  
\- No es nada sabes que eres mi amiga y para eso estamos... Vamos rápido - Me dijo tomando su mochila

Salimos de su habitación y prácticamente corrimos hacia el auto, llegamos al set justo a tiempo. Grabamos un par de escenas y fuimos todos almorzar.

\- Ya en unos cuantos episodios más y mi personaje saldrá... Ya se casi todos los diálogos - Dijo Darren orgulloso  
\- Cuando dices "en unos cuantos episodios" te refieres a toda una temporada - Dijo Naya haciendo comillas con sus dedos y riendo  
\- Dejame, trató de no pensar en ello - Dijo fingiendo llorar  
\- Eres un tonto - Le respondió

Y así siguieron todos hablando y riendo de bromas hasta que algo llamó mi atención  
\- Y tu Lee tendrás que besar esta y la otra temporada al estúpido de mi amigo - Dijo Mark refiriéndose a Cory, quien lo miró haciendo muecas de besos  
\- De hecho creó que toda la serie, pero... No es tan malo besarlo - Dijo giñando un ojo... Su respuesta me sorprendió mucho  
\- En el libreto hay una escena en que yo te beso ya quiero que llegue - Mark seguía  
\- Si lo sé pero aun así "Rachel" no dura mucho tiempo con "Puck" - Tenía una actitud graciosa no me gustaba que Mark fuera tan insinuante  
\- Pero al menos es tiempo bien aprovechado - Sonrió de lado y levantó una ceja, esto se hacía algo incómodo y trate de enfocarme en mi comida  
\- Ya te diré yo - Dejaron de hablar del tema con eso último que dijo Lea

Luego de un rato vi como Heather le decía a Naya que quería irse y entonces cada uno se fue despidiendo hasta que sólo quedamos Lea y yo.

\- Creó que debo irme hoy Luciano tiene una cita con el veterinario y no puedo llegar tarde - Me dijo Lea levantándose de su asiento  
\- Tardas mucho - Le Pregunte  
\- Un poco si pero estaré toda la tarde libre - Dije mirándome  
\- Ok entonces llevare a Freddy a que lo conozca... Claro si no hay problema con ello - Dije un poco insegura  
\- Claro... Entonces hasta entonces - Se despidió

Vi como Lea se iba y enseguida tome mis cosas y subí al auto, al llegar al departamento enseguida tome un baño y jugué un rato con Freddy... Hasta que escuche golpes en la puerta.  
Al abrirla, el estaba hay.

\- Hola... Ahora si me dirás porque estabas tan enojada en la mañana - Me dijo el aún con un tono tranquilo como si no hubiera pasado nada  
\- Pasa rápido - Fui cortante  
\- Bien... - Me dijo entrando y mirándome raro, se sentó sin dejar de verme y atento  
\- Dime que paso ayer - Intente estar tranquila  
\- Pero ya tel- Interrumpí  
\- Quiero la verdad - Dije más firme  
\- Esa es la verdad - Quitó sus ojos de los míos  
\- Que paso después de la fiesta... Mírame cuando me hables...  
\- Bueno... Yo... Ya te lo he dicho... Sólo me fui de ahí y-  
\- Como te fuiste - Pregunte - Acaso caminaste - Seguí observando su expresión facial  
\- Mmm... La verdad no...  
\- Entonces - Pregunte  
\- Alguien me llevó  
\- Quien - Mis celos estaban a mil  
\- Ella se ofreció... Yo me iba a ir sólo lo juro- Interrumpí  
\- Quien - Dije fuerte  
\- Ella... Vanessa...  
\- La del set - Lo sabía esa chica me daba mala espina  
\- Si, ella - Bajo su rostro mirando el suelo  
\- Y luego - Pregunte  
\- Ya no hay un luego - Sabía que mentía mierda lo SABIA  
\- Porque te alteras entonces - Pregunte calmada  
\- No estoy alterado - el casi grito  
\- Dime la verdad - Ahora era yo la que estaba gritando  
Me levante del asiento y el también, le di una cachetada y me miró sorprendido  
\- Porque me golpeas - Se sobresaltó más y me grito  
\- No se dímelo tu... Te besaste con ella y aún no eres capaz de siquiera decírmelo... Se supone que somos una pareja - Mis ojos estaban a punto de dejar salir el llanto

\- Quien te ha dicho eso... Fue Vanessa - Preguntó, el estaba asustado lo podía notar  
\- Cállate por favor - Ya estaba llorando  
\- Lo siento de verdad  
Sólo me fui del apartamento y subí al auto.

POV Lea.

Luego de irme del set, subí al taxi que tardó más de la cuenta porque se quedó atascado en el tráfico; llegue al hotel y subí a mi departamento, vi la tv un poco y recordé la cita de Luciano con el veterinario.

\- Es hora de irnos, pero sabes que debes entrar a la jaula transportadora... Vamos no es tan malo - Intente empujarlo dentro pero se negaba, luego de un rato y varios maullidos logre que Luciano entrara, una vez dentro llame a un taxi y fuimos a esperarlo en el lobby.

Llegamos al lugar y esperamos nuestro turno, después de un rato llamamos a Luciano, le revisaron y todo salió bien.

De camino a casa pasamos por el centro comercial para comprar algunas cosas mientras Luciano se quedaba en la sección de mascotas.  
Le compre algunas galletas de gato y recordé algo.

\- Hoy Dianna llevará a Freddy - Pensé  
Vi un pequeño juguete que sería un buen regalo para el, además a Dianna le pondría feliz verlo jugar...

Como el centro comercial no quedaba tan lejos del hotel tome las compras y a Luciano y nos fuimos caminando.

\- De seguro le va a encantar esta zanahoria de juguete a Freddy, cierto que si Luciano - Pregunte sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, yo no podía dejar de sonreír vería a Dianna dentro de un rato.

Una vez dentro pensé en llamarla por si tal vez se había olvidado de lo de hoy ya que estaba haciendo un poco tarde.

\- Hola - Salude a través de la línea  
-Umm Hola - Su voz sonaba... Triste, pero tal vez era sólo mi mente así que la ignore  
\- Te llamaba para recordártelo de hoy, Luciano ha estado muy emocionado y la verdad es que yo un poco también... Ya sabes quiero conocer a Freddy... - Ya quería que ella llegara e incluso había organizado mi apartamento aunque siempre lo estaba, pero aún así una limpieza nunca está de más.  
\- No creo que eso pueda pasar hoy, lo siento de verdad - Ahora si me pude dar cuenta de su estado y que no era sólo una paranoia de mi mente... Ella realmente estaba triste.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8.**

\- Di... Pasa algo - Pregunte un poco preocupada ahora.  
\- Siento que puedo confiar en ti entonces te diré... Pero no puedo por teléfono... Crees que podríamos vernos ahora - Su voz sonaba realmente rota en ese punto correría a buscarla si fuese necesario  
-Claro donde estas- Pregunte tomando mi abrigo mientras sacaba a Luciano de la jaula  
-Creó que es mejor si yo voy donde tu estas... En tu apartamento cierto- Escuche como encendía el motor de su auto.  
-Si estoy en el... Te esperó... Conduce con cuidado...- Le dije preocupada ella se escuchaba tan mal que tan sólo quería abrazarla...  
-Lo haré descuida- Y con esto corto la llamada...

POV Charlie.

Soy el peor novio del mundo como pude dejar que ella me descubriera, debí haber mentido... Pero soy un idiota.

Tome mi saco, y salí del apartamento, necesitaba despejarme y pensar. Camine un pico por las calles y luego vi algo a lo lejos, era un pequeño bar, la zona no se veía nada amigable a decir verdad pero eso no me importó en ese momento, sólo quería olvidar todo lo que paso.  
Entre en el lugar, olía a alcohol y un poco a cigarros, habían sólo hombres bebiendo y apostando, me senté en una silla frente al mostrador llamando al barman.

-Deme lo más fuerte que tenga- El me observó desconfiado  
-Descuida te pagare- Seguro que era por mi aspecto la verdad no me había duchado, ni afeitado y la ropa que llevaba no era la mejor.  
Luego de unos segundo me trajo la bebida y la tome casi de un sorbo, lo que hizo que mi garganta queme.  
Había pasado un tiempo desde que no tomaba cosas que no fuesen más fuertes que el Vodka o simples cervezas.  
Me sentí un poco mareado pero aun así pedí otro igual... Y así paso el resto de la noche.

-Señor... Señor...- Escuche una voz pero me sentía totalmente desorientado y abrí los ojos ya que me había quedado dormido.  
-No puede quedarse más, vamos a cerrar- Me siguió hablando  
-Si... Si... S-i ya me voy- Le dije levantándome lo que hizo que casi cayera por mi nivel de ebriedad.

Entre tropezones y caídas llegue al departamento ya era de mañana, me senté en una silla del comedor y recargue mi cabeza contra la mesa durmiendo de inmediato.

POV Dianna.

Conduje lo más rápido que pude aunque no pase casi ningún semáforo ya que tampoco quería ponerme en riesgo.  
Al llegar al hotel, subí de inmediato al ascensor y rápido fui al departamento de Lea. Toque la puerta un par de veces hasta que ella abrió

-Hol...- No me dejó terminar la oración, ella de inmediato me abrazo y le correspondí esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso senti como mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer y mis lágrima empezaron a caer.

-Todo está bien Di- Ella aún estaba abrazada a mí.

-No lo está Lea... No es así... Él... Él nunca me engañaría...- No podía controlar mi llanto, es que esto de verdad dolía demasiado  
-Charlie es un idiota...- Se separó de mi y me miró a los ojos -Él no te merece.  
-Pue... Puedo pasar- Pregunte desviando mi mirada hacia el suelo.

-Claro...- Se apartó para dejarme entrar -Siéntate...

Me senté en un sillón y Lea estaba a mi lado mirándome.  
-Quieres hablar de eso- Preguntó en voz baja.  
-Creo que sí...- Le conté un poco mi versión de la historia y mi llanto volvió, no me dejaba terminar una frase.

-Di... Di... Dejemos el tema no quiero verte llorar más- Dijo Lea acercando su pulgar a mi rejilla para limpiar mis lágrimas, esta acción hizo que me sonrojara un poco.  
-Lo siento... Hice que tu tarde se volviera una mierda.  
-No, no... No digas eso no es una mierda... Porque estoy... contigo- Ahora ella era la que se sonrojaba y giro su cara mirando hacia otro lado- Lo que yo quise decir es que...- La interrumpí- También me ha encantado estar contigo- Sonreí tímida y ella se giro para mirarme sorprendida- De... De verdad- Me Preguntó en voz baja.  
-De verdad- Le dije y me incliné hacia ella para abrazarla, ella correspondió y el abrazo duró más de lo que pensaba y se sintió realmente bien estar en sus brazos pero comencé a sentir el peso del día y estaba cansada.

-Lea... Lea- Me separé y la miré sus mejillas estaban rojas y tenía una sonrisa tímida.

-Sí Di...- Dijo con voz casi de bebé lo que me causó ternura.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya, me estoy quedando dormida- reí un poco y froté mis ojo.

-Oh no... No, quédate por favor- Dijo ella casi rogando.

-Pero... No quiero moles...- Fui interrumpida.

-No estas molestando sería un honor- rió con eso último y fue suficiente para convencerme.

-Está bien pero dormiré en el sofá- bostecé.

-Cómo crees mis invitadas deben ser tratadas de lo mejor, dormirás en mi habitación- Y abrió los ojos como platos con eso último -Osea digdigo... Yo... No me refiero a en mi habitación... Es decir- La interrumpí

-Lo he pillado tonta- Levante una ceja y reí por su reacción, ella soltó una risita nerviosa

-Yo dormiré en el sofá y tu en mi cama, es lo que quise decir- Se levantó y yo también, me guió hasta su cama y me prestó un pijama.

-De verdad gracias por la invitación Lea eres la mejor- Le sonreí y me adentre en el baño. Al salir le di las buenas noches y de inmediato me recosté en la cama, sentí como mi cuerpo se comenzó a relajar durmiendo rápidamente.

Me desperté por la luz que pasaba por la ventana y me di cuenta que aquella no era mi habitación al abrir los ojos, tome mis cosas y organice un poco la cama no quería parecer una mala invitada.  
Pase al lado de Lea y tome un papel dejándole una nota a su lado, abrí la puerta saliendo del apartamento.

Una vez en mi puerta intente hacer el menor ruido posible ya que observe a Charlie en el comedor y quería evitarlo, me distraje y choque con un florero haciendo que se quebrara y el despertara.

-Dianna... Eres tu- Preguntó levantándose de la silla.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 9.**

Intenté ignorar lo que me decía y pasé de largo hacia mi habitación cuando sentí unas manos en mi hombro apretando fuerte haciéndome daño.

-Charlie me lastimas -Mordí mi labio para evitar

-No me importa -grito -Donde mierda estabas -me giro hacia él y pude oler su aliento... Estaba ebrio.

-No tengo porque parte explicaciones -separé mi hombro bruscamente de su mano.

-Sí, sí tienes que dármelas... Eres mi novia -Ese parentesco entre ambos ya no me estaba gustando mucho.

-Lastimosamente si... -Dije bajo y sentí como golpeó mi mejilla.

-No vuelvas a decirlo -Me amenazó con su mano y sentí mis ojos arder.

-Estás loco -Me aleje y fui a la habitación.

POV Lea

Sentí cosquillas en mis pies y reí un poco hasta que me aruñó.

-Para -Abrí los ojos de golpe y vi a Luciano sobre mí -Hola pequeño -Acaricie su cabeza y comenzó a arañar mi pijama - Tienes hambre - Pregunte sin esperar respuesta.

Me senté en el sofá y sentí que mi espalda dolía como que ahora ya no me parecía tan buena idea lo de dormir allí. Al levantarme pude ver un papel a mi lado y lo tome.

 _"Hola Lea..._  
 _Buenos días, espero te despiertes bien y que sea un buen día... No soy muy buena haciendo estas cosas pero lo que quiero decir es gracias por todo y que espero volver a repetirlo._

 _Dianna."_

Termine de leer la nota de Dianna y sonreí como idiota volviendo a leer varias veces. Sentí a Luciano frotarse en mis pies.

\- Oh... Lo había olvidado, ya te doy la comida -Lo tome en brazos y lo puse sobre el mostrador dándole de comer.

No tenía que ir al set ya que nos habían dado un descanso de unas semanas y este tiempo libre no tenía nada que hacer... Bueno no quería molestar a Dianna a sí que iría a casa de Chris, él y yo nos habíamos vuelto muy buenos amigos ya que algunos diálogos y escenas teníamos que practicarlas fuera del set y además debíamos aprendernos algunas canciones.

Me duché y comí un poco de cereal con mi café, iría a casa de Chris así que lo llamaría por celular.

\- Hola -Dije a través de la línea.

\- Hola... Lea -Preguntó al escuchar mi voz.

\- Sí, soy yo -Respondí con buen ánimo

\- Hola Lea, como has estado -Me preguntó el castaño.

\- Muy bien gracias... Bueno quería saber si tienes planes para hoy para que salgamos - Le pregunte un poco tímida

\- Quieres... Salir ósea... Como una cita -Preguntó incómodo

\- No, no... Es sólo como amigos... Es para lo de las canciones -Reí un poco por su reacción.

\- Oh... Ya no lo recordaba, soy un idiota no -También rió

\- Un poco si... Pero descuida. Entonces si -Espere su respuesta aunque no tardó mucho.

\- Claro -Dijo con emoción

\- Bueno estoy allá en media hora -Sonreí aunque sabía que él no me podía ver.

\- Adiós entonces te esperó -Y cerro la línea.

Busqué algo informal para vestir y peine mi cabello. Luciano jugaba con su parte de arañar mientras yo leía una revista esperando a que se hiciera la hora para salir.

Baje al lobby y salí, estuve un rayo esperando un taxi hasta que uno se detuvo, subí y en unos pocos minutos ya estaba en la puerta del apartamento de Chris, toque el timbre y el salió.

-Wow, no me dejaste ni tocarlo bien -Dije señalando el timbre y riendo un poco.

\- Te vi llegar desde mi ventana -Sonrió y se hizo a un lado para dejarme entrar - Pasa.

\- Bien, está muy lindo tu apartamento -Dije mientras observaba casa detalle de aquel.

\- Si bueno Darren me ha ayudado un poco con la decoración, en eso no soy muy bueno -Rio un poco y vi como sus ojos se iluminaban.

-Mhm... Entonces Darren y tu son muy buenos amigos -Sonreí mirándolo

\- Si, lo somos... Él es fabuloso -Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

\- Oh... Acabas de sonrojarte - Pregunte divertida  
\- Yo... - Preguntó mirando hacia otro lado haciéndose el desentendido - Claro que no -Sonrió incómodo

-Oh Dios lo has vuelto hacer -Casi grite emocionada

-Bien me rindo lo he hecho -Dijo esto último sentándose en el sofá y haciendo señas para que yo también lo hiciera.

\- Esto es algo que tal vez no debería preguntar pero... Ustedes dos tienen algo -Pregunté intentando no sonar tan interesada pero en el fondo quería explotar.

\- Me encantaría responder tu pregunta con un si... Pero te estaría mintiendo -El bajo la mirada y pude notar la deserción en su rostro.

\- Sabes algo Chris -Levante su mentón haciendo que se mirase

\- Que -Pregunto aún sin cambiar si expresión

\- Te ayudaré -Sonreí de nuevo y vi que el hizo lo mismo.

POV Charlie.

Estaba tan enojado con Dianna... Quien se cree para irse a su habitación y simplemente ignorarme...

Salí afuera y tome el auto, por suerte a "mi novia" dejó caer las llaves, conduje sin rumbo hasta que algo llegó a mi cabeza.

\- Hola -Marque un número que conocía muy buen en mi lista de contactos.

\- Hola -Preguntó la chica del otro lado del teléfono

\- Voy para tu casa... -Dije con voz neutra

\- Te espero aquí Charlie... -Dijo esto último con voz seductora

Seguí conduciendo hasta llegar a su casa, que era prácticamente una mansión... Esa chica en realidad sí que era rica.

Estacione el auto afuera y baje de él acomodando mi atuendo y dándome cuenta de que era un asco, intenté peinar un poco mi cabello con el espejo del retrovisor pero no sirvió mucho.

Camine hasta la entrada, era muy linda sería perfecta para una fotografía ojalá hubiera traído mi cámara pero eso no era el punto... Tenía que aprender a concentrarme más.

Iba a tocar la puerta hasta que me fije del timbre y me sentí un poco estúpido. Lo hice sonar un par de veces hasta que escuche unos pasos acercarse y la puerta se abrió. Ella lucía realmente hermosa con ese atuendo aunque la verdad no tenía mucho "atuendo" que digamos estaba sólo en un short y una camisa corta.

\- Hola Vanessa.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10.**

-Hola Charlie que esperas ahí, ven pasa -se aparta dejándome entrar -Que te trae por aquí -preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Dianna... se ha vuelto loca - dije tocando mis sienes - te ha echado de menos - preguntó muy mientras nos sentamos en el sofá.

-No, además yo pago el apartamento - observé como ella se veía un poco incómoda.

-Entonces siguen juntos - preguntó mirándome .

-Creo que sí - mi voz se volvió triste ahora, de verdad quería a Di, pero... ese era siempre el problema, había un pero últimamente.

-Pero no estrés mal Charlie las cosas se arreglarán -giró su cabeza mirando el suelo.

-Quieres que eso pase -me pareció extraño ya que pensé que ella... Yo le gustaba.

-No lo sé... Es que no quiero que estés triste- forzó una sonrisa.

-Y no lo voy a estar -sonreí hacia ella.

Luego de un rato en el que hablamos de varios temas ella hizo una taza de café para los dos, recordé que necesitaba una ducha porque ya olía muy mal.

-Vanessa, Te molestaría prestarme tu ducha -le dije acariciando mi cabello.

-Oh... Claro que no, está allá, hacia la derecha y luego a la izquierda -ella también se levantó señalándome el lugar

-Gracias -le respondí

-En el baño hay toallas y todo lo que necesitas -Dijo amablemente.

Me fui hasta su baño y wow, eso parecía una casa, si que tenía dinero. Dejé mi ropa a un lado y entré en la ducha, dejé caer el gua sobre mí y enjaboné mi cabello con shampoo, tomé una toalla y la coloqué alrededor de mi cuerpo, recordé algo, no llevaba ropa limpia y la mía me daba asco hasta a mí. Salí del baño, fui hasta la sala y ahí estaba Vanessa viendo tv, veía glee y reí un poco.

-Oh... Hola Charlie -se giró y me quedó viendo.

-Tú misma ves la serie eh -la molesté

-Sí... Es que es muy buena y ya sabes yo aún aparezco -sacó la lengua.

-Mmm bueno... Lo que pasa es que no tengo ropa limpio conmigo... Me preguntaba si tú tenias alguna -le dije y su mirada aún no se despegaba de mi cuerpo y tosió un poco.

-Sí, mi hermano dejó alguna en la habitación de invitados y él es más o menos de tu talla -Subió por las escalera y la seguí.

Me dio unos pantalones y unas camisas para que yo eligiera. Al terminar de vestirme baje.

-Voy a pedir pizza -Me informó

-Por mi esta bien -Respondí peinando mi cabello con un cepillo que tome de la habitación donde estaba antes.

En unos veinte minutos llegó la pizza y comenzamos a comer.

-Que harás mañana -Le pregunte

-Me quedaré en casa... Porque en el set no tengo nada que hacer aún -Dijo mordiendo un trozo.

Hablamos un poco más hasta que a ambos nos llegó el sueño y ella me ofreció dormir en la habitación de invitados, lo hice.

 **POV Dianna**.

Me pase todo el día en cama, algunas veces revisaba el móvil.

Elegí un número después de pensarlo mucho lo marque.

-Hola... -Intente sonar animada

-Hola - Preguntó - Di... Estas bien -Escuche a Darren preocuparse un poco... Vaya! Mi intento de sonar bien ha fallado

-Si... Bueno larga historia, para lo que en realidad llamaba era para que me excusaras mañana en el set porque no puedo ir -Le dije me levante un poco de la cama.

-Oh... Dianna enserio pasa algo malo -Volvió a preguntar, era lindo que se preocupara pero le diría más adelante.

-Te prometo que te lo contaré después ahora sí sonreí de verdad aunque él no pudiera verme.

\- Está bien... Pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí cuando quieras - dijo el chico.

\- Lo sé... Bueno te dejó porque muero de hambre, reí un poco.

\- Adiós Lady Di - también río.

El contacto con otros ser que no fuera Charlie me subió el ánimo. Me levanté y busqué las llaves del auto, pero... No estaban, así que me puse mi chaqueta y salí del hotel.

Compré comida chica y la comí ahí mismo, podía pedirla a casa, pero necesitaba aire fresco. Caminé un poco por las calles pero nada parecía distraerme y la verdad sí que quería hacerlo, al anochecer volví al hotel, aún no había rastro de él.

 **POV Lea**.

El día anterior luego de hablar con Chris me fui directamente a el apartamento.

Esta mañana me desperté como todos los días, siguiendo la rutina ya que tendría que ir a trabajar.

Tome algo de desayuno, alimenté a Luciano, me duché y cambie.

Al llegar al set con mis ojos buscaba una mirada avellana pero no la encontré... No estaba, me asuste un poco... Y si Charlie y ella habías vuelto a discutir?

-Hey... Como estas Lee -me preguntó Darren

-Bien y tu -lo salude sonriendo

-Estoy bien... Dianna quería que le le dijera a todos que hoy no ha venido porque esta un poco ocupada... A si que el director nos a pedido grabar una escena donde ella no sale -comenzo a explicar el chico y mi preocupación se redujo.

-Oh... Ya decía yo que era raro que ella no llegara -Sonreí

Hablamos un poco más de cosas de Glee, también de nuestro día y eso... La verdad es que era un chico bastante simpático -Buena elección Chris -pensé

Esta saliendo hacia el comedor para comprar mi almuerzo y sonó mi móvil.

-Hola Lea -preguntó la voz de Dianna a través del celular

-Si soy yo... Hola Di -Sonrei y me senté en un banco que tenía cerca

-Como ha estado tu día -pregunto animada

-La verdad ha estado bastante aburrido sin ti -dije esto último y sentí mis mejillas arder

-El mio igual... Aunque estaba pensando en que podrías acompañarme en lo que estoy haciendo -no pude evitar pensar mal de eso que ella dijo y reí bajito

-Claro me encantaría -le seguí

-Pero es una sorpresa... No puedes saber -ella era tan linda cuando hacia cosas como esta

-Oh... Pues te diré que soy muy buena adivinando -Saqué mi billetera para pagar mi almuerzo

-Esto te aseguró que no lo adivinarás... Entonces si puedes venir -preguntó con el mismo tono de antes

-Claro que si -sonreí como tonta.


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capítulo 11.**

 **POV Charlie.**

Al despertar tome mi móvil y había un mensaje de Vanessa.

 _"He ido al set... Si quieres por la tardes puedes pasar por mi casa, si no te molesta :p"_  
 _Vanessa._

Sonreí al leerlo y le respondí.

 _"Claro que no me molesta tonta, ahí estaré"_  
 _Charlie._

Salí de su casa en el auto, tenía que entregarlo ya, a si que fui hasta el alquiler y luego tomé un taxi para volver al hotel.

Llegué a la habitación y la encontré vacía...

Las cosas de Dianna no estaban y eso me asustó. Aunque me tranquilice cuando vi a Freddy, ella nunca lo dejaría. Fui hasta la cocina y le di algo de comer.

Me duché y coloque una camiseta de cuadros, pantalones de jean y zapatos cómodos. Tome mis cámaras y me fui hasta el estudio.

-Hola Claudia -Salude a mi compañera de trabajo.

-Hola Charlie -Respondió con amabilidad.

Tenía que revelar algunas fotografías y después sería mi hora de almuerzo.

Le mandé un mensaje a Dianna.

 _"Di, lo siento por mi comportamiento últimamente el alcohol me pone así... Quería saber si estás libre en el almuerzo para hablar?"_  
 _Charlie._

Se lo envié y estuve un rato esperando a que respondiera...

 **POV Dianna.**

Esta mañana desperté con muchísimo más ánimo, me la pase recogiendo mis cosas en las maletas y fui hasta el que sería mi nuevo apartamento para llevarlas. Mis padres me habían enviado algo de dinero y más el que estaba ganando en Glee pude arrendar un departamento, ya que no me gustaba estar en el hotel ni el hecho de seguir viviendo con Charlie.

Vi varios lugares y a decir verdad casi ninguno me gustó, hasta que apareció este que era un poco más amplio que los otros y además entraba en mi presupuesto.

Me entregaron las llaves luego de firmar algunos documentos.

Llamé a Lea para saludarla, la invité aquí diciéndole que era una "sorpresa". Colgue el móvil y me di cuenta que tenia un mensaje de Charlie... Pero lo ignore.

-El no me dañara este momento -Pense.

Fui a buscar a Lea en un taxi.

-Bueno debes cerrar los ojos -Le dije mientras nos bajábamos.

-Pero me caeré entonces... -Saco la lengua riendo

-No, claro que no... Ven yo te guiaré -Me puse detrás de ella cubriéndole los ojos con la palma de las manos y ella soltó una risita.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y nuestros cuerpos se presionaron lo que me hizo poner nerviosa.

Camine guiándola hasta que llegamos al picaporte.

-Te quitaré las manos pero no abaras los ojos aún -Saqué las llaves e intente hacer el menor ruido posible.

-Si me cae algo en la cara o me asusto vas a ver que yo... -No paraba de hablar y supe que estaba nerviosa

-Ya abrelos -Le grite mientras ella abría los ojos.

 **POV Lea.**

Los abrí y wow vi un departamento pero había un cartel donde decía

"Quieres vivir conmigo"

Miré a Dianna porque la verdad no sabía cómo interpretar esto.

-Bueno es que ya no soporto a Charlie y además no puedo... podemos vivir toda la vida en un hotel ya sabes -Miro sus zapatos y eso me provocó ternura

-Di... claro que quiero vivir aquí contigo no sólo aquí en cualquier lado contigo -Mis mejillas me ardían y ella estaba igual que yo.

-Supongo que entonces iremos luego por tus cosas... también estaría contigo en cualquier lugar -Ella fue detrás de mí y cerró la puerta  
-Que te parece si me ayudas a organizar mis cosas y luego vamos por las tuyas -Me miró esperando mi respuesta

-Claro pero antes tengo que decirle a mi madre porque luego cuando me vaya a enviar algo lo recibe alguien del hotel -Le sonrei y saqué mi movil.

Después de colgar la llamada no vi a Dianna cerca de mi asi que la comencé a buscar por la casa.

-Di... -Llame pero nada. Depronto una Dianna con audífonos me arrojó al piso con ella encima.

-Lo siento tanto -Ella no paraba de reir. -Iba a colocar aquella estantería y no te vi

-Ni escuchaste -Toque sus audífonos

-Eso también -Seguimos riendo y ella aún estaba sobre mí

-Tus ojos se ven mejor de cerca -No se porque pero no me avergoncé esta vez porque sólo decía la verdad

-Oh... gracias, no lo sabía... debería mirarme más al espejo -Se río de su propia tontería. -Tus... tus labios se ven mejor de cerca -Vi su mirada fija en mis labios

-Di... -No alcancé a decir más nada porque nos besamos, sus labios eran tan suaves y podía sentir el aroma de su piel todo esto era tan perfecto.

Puse las manos en sus mejillas y las de ella se fueron a mi cabello, me senté un poco para estar más cómoda ella no separó nuestros labios y cuando ya no quedaba aire en mis pulmones me alejé pero sólo un poco.

Sus respiración era pesada al igual que la mía y tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

Volví a besarla como antes lento y pausado. Esta vez ella puso sus manos en mi cintura y suspire en sorpresa.

Me abrazó aun besándome era la mejor sensación creo que me podría acostumbrar a esto.

-Pero... QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO AQUI -Nos separamos de inmediato y me levante de golpe. Era Charlie claro que era él arruinando todo.

-Charlie yo puedo explicarlo yo -La interrumpió

-Claro que lo explicaras Porque volverás al hotel conmigo -Agarró el brazo de Dianna y la halo, ella estaba como en shock.

-Sueltala idiota -Lo empuje y me miró con rabia

-Tu no te metas -Me gritó

-Tu eres el que no te meterás más ni en mi casa -Lo empujó -Ni en mi vida. Terminamos -Ella lo miro seriamente

-Estas de broma cierto -Rió irónico y luego vi lágrimas en sus ojos -Dianna yo te amo -Se arrodilló

-Vete -Le dijo

-No me dejes... sabes que no soy así -El había empezado a llorar

-Vete -Le dijo un poco más fuerte ahora

-Es que te vi besándote con ella y yo -El parecía ignorarla en su monólogo

-HE DICHO VETEE -Se levantó asustado y comenzó a caminar, pero antes se dio media vuelta

-Ella nunca será como yo -Lo último que pude ver fue como la nariz de Charlie sangraba


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capítulo 12.**

-Ella con solo una mirada hizo todo aquello que tu nunca hiciste en todo este tiempo que llevamos juntos -Dianna le estaba gritando mientras la sangre seguía saliendo de su nariz.

Él bajó la cabeza y se fue.

-Di... -Toqué su hombro para que me viera.

-Lo he dejado... -ella estaba paralizada en su lugar.

-Es mejor que vayamos dentro -baje mis manos hasta las de ella y sus ojos se posaron en mí.

No dijo ni una palabra más ella sólo me siguió.

Tomé dos cojines que ella trajo y los puse sobre el piso para que ella se sentará junto a mí.

-Di todo estará bien -la miré mientras acariciaba el dorso de su mano.

-Lea pero es que se siente tan bien haberlo dejarlo -una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios

-Oh Dios, tus mudillos están sucios de sangre -reí un poco

-Lo sé es que soy tan fuerte -dijo enseñando sus músculos en broma haciendo que ambas riéramos

-Estas loca -golpee su hombro riendo aún

-Y tu no -preguntó sarcásticamente ganándose otro golpe de mi parte

-Estoy pasándola súper aquí contigo y todo pero no veo la hora de ir a por mis cosas y... también de darle de comer a Luciano -saque la lengua

-Ohh cierto Freddy -se levantó asustada. -Lo he olvidado.

-Cuando vaya a buscar las cosas mías vamos y lo buscamos -la tranquilice

Luego de esto llamamos a un taxi el cual tardamos mucho en conseguir, y al fin estábamos en el hotel.

Subimos por el elevador y entramos a la habitación.

Entonces encontramos una sorpresa...

-Freddy -pregunte viendo al pequeño animal sobre un sillón junto a todas sus cosas.

-Ohhh Fred amor ven con mami -Di lo tomó en brazos

-Como llegó hasta aquí -aun no lo entendía

-De seguro fue Charlie -dijo con simpleza

-Pero él no tiene mis llaves -no me encajaba todo eso, si él en estos momentos odiaba a Dianna entonces por qué le devolvió a Freddy?

-No lo sé pero eso no me importa ahora mismo, lo que si importa es que Freddy está aquí -ella seguía jugando con él

-Si, si lo se pero igual preguntaré en portería a ver si ellos saben de esto.

-Esta bien -dejo a Freddy en el sillón y siguió recogiendo mis cosas.

Marque el número en el citófono y el portero contestó.

-Hola muy buenos días señorita Michele -dijo amablemente

-Si señor Hernandez quería hacerle una pregunta -hable rápido

-Hagala -rio un poco

-El señor del apartamento #515 se le entregó una copia de mi llave -pregunte

-No puedo darle información acerca de otros inquilinos del lugar pero le diré si es por lo del perro esa no es la razón -su voz se volvió sería.

-Oh... y cuál es la razón entonces -si ni fue Charlie entonces quien?

-Los aseadores del hotel lo encontraron en este apartamento y bueno el único contacto con otra persona del hotel que encontramos fue con usted... aunque si le molesta podemos llamar a la señorita Agron que es la propietaria y que se lo lleve aún así tengo entendido que es su amiga -me explicó

-No, no no está bien ella ya tiene a Freddy... su perro consigo, a si que ha hecho muy bien en traerlo aquí gracias -le sonrei aunque no me pudiera verme

-Siempre es un placer ayudarle -y con esto último colgó

Terminamos de recoger mis cosas en cajas y como no eran tantas llamamos a un taxi para que nos llevará de vuelta a la que ahora era nuestra casa se sentía tan bien decir "nuestra".

En el camino le conté toda la historia de como Freddy terminó en mi apartamento y Dianna se enojó una vez más con Charlie por no haberse preocupado si quiera por él.

Esa noche hicimos una especie de "fuerte" para dormir ya que aún no teníamos una cama en sí.

-Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña junto con mi hermano hacíamos siempre este tipo de refugios para dormir y creer que estábamos acampando -ella no paraba de reír

-Yo era hija única y sólo me preocupaba por tener las mejores calificaciones a si que creo que nunca tuve una buena infacia -tambien reí y fingí llorar

-Awww pobrecita -ella rió más fuerte.

-Calla, al menos tú me mostraras las cosas que se hacen en un fuerte no -la miré expectante

-Claro -sonrió acariciando mi mejilla.

Ella me quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos haciendome sentir intimidada y nerviosa.

 **Charlie POV.**

Mierda mi nariz no paraba de sangrar pero de verdad eso era lo último que me importa... Que haría ahora? Ella era mi todo y sólo va y me engaña con la estúpida esa... que tenía ella que yo no? Ósea yo soy guapo y hasta acepto que ande con esos amigos suyos que se le quieren coger, va y me deja por esa que conoce hace unas semanas.

Me dirigía hacia la casa de Vanessa ya que me estaba quedando allí desde la mañana cuando me di cuenta que las cosas de Dianna ya no estaban en la habitación, salí del taxi quedando frente a la enorme casa, caminé hasta el timbre y lo toqué.

-Hola Charlie -Vanessa me saludó con una enorme sonrisa. -Uh, y esa cara parece como si alguien hubiera muerto -Dijo ella con un poco de humor pero no cambie mi expresión seria porque la verdad si que algo había muerto dentro de mi.

-Solo dejame pasar -Bajé la mirada y ella se apartó de la entrada.

-Charlie... está todo bien -Su voz ahora si sonaba preocupada

-Ella me engañó -Fue lo último que dije esa noche.

Vanessa me abrazó y los dos nos quedamos en su sofá simplemente, viendo un punto fijo intentado retener las lágrimas... la verdad sé que puedo ser idiota muchas veces pero Dianna era mucho más que una simple chica y no digo que Vanessa no sea especial, porque lo es... es sólo que... ahora no sé muy bien cuál es mi propósito en este lugar. Ella siempre me guiaba y yo sólo la hería hasta que ella se cansó y me remplazó.


End file.
